Assassins Creed: Rising Legacy
by Thedarkstorm
Summary: The story follows two groups trying to look normal while they keep a secret of who they really are while using their "cover" jobs to seem normal. Nothing is what it might seem. Will there be a Rising star to help people out in face of Danger. (Mostly OC's some mention of cannon characters in later chapters.)
1. Prologue Part One

**Assassins Creed: Rising Legacy  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or its characters they are owned by its rightful owner, I only own my own characters and ideas and plot.

**Prologue**

**-1ST November 2007 Location London. 23:47**-

In the night, a lonely shadow ran across the rooftops as his hooded face gazed across the sky looking at the stars while running away from a group of people who chased him with vigor and hatred as one of them was screaming

"**Get him!" **

The person disappeared as his gray/greenish eyes looked at them as they surrounded him now revealing themselves as people dressed in heavy armor looking like knights. As one of them now took a step forward looking middle-aged and bald with brown eyes, and a tattoo on his face and spoke.

"**You have nowhere to run, assassin." **At which the assassin responded

"**You have that one right. Almost."**

Right at that cue, the assassin fell through the window into a large pile of feathers and ran away into the streets, as the Templar let out a scream of rage telling the others to get after him. The assassin already figured out a plan jumped from a fence in the alley as his pursuers followed him only to be surprised by a pile of Bricks falling from above on them and a Dumpster falling in the way of the Templars. Leaving the Assassin with a smile on his face as he disappeared back into a house through a window and closed it.

**-08:15 am St. John's Hospital, Lobby.-**

The Hospital was two stores high with ten windows overlooking one side of the hospital and fairly old looking on the outside with a rundown looking image on the front walls as the sides were guarded by a small chain fence and a pillar in the middle of the the parking area while the Lobby was looking more modern and the hospital staff was around going where ever they could as injured people were brought in.

A girl around twelve years old walked to a doctor and grabbed his coat as she asked. "**Hello? What's your name?"**

by which the doctor responded with a smile. "**I am Dr. Logan Hawthorne. Mind if i know you're name now?****"**

At which the girl happily answered. "**My name is Emily."**

** "Where are your parents Emily?" **at which Emily responded with a sad look.

"**I have no parents." **Suddenly a group rushed in with a man clearly in Critical condition, who Logan remembered being the Templar from last night.

"**Ill be back after this Emily. Then we will talk." **Logan said stroking the girl's hair with a smile as Emily responded with an "**Okay**" he Rushed into the Operating room getting ready for the surgery as a few of his colleages joined in as one with a distinctive Scottish accent started talking while looking at Logan with a goofy grin on his face.

**"Are ye ready now friend?"**

**"I hope so. We wont know until we are certain we can do it. Now lets start this."**

**-08:45 Operating Room.- **

**"Ey' Pal..Something isnt right here. Get a X-Ray scan will ye?** Said the Scottish Surgeon, as Logan then took the now sleepy patient was put onto the Scaning pod as both of them looked suprised at the Picture. **"Bloody hell.. How is that possible?"**

**"I dont know.. How is he even alive? His heart shouldnt been** **alive its a miracle. Too good to be true." **The doctor slowly walked around in a circle now clearly agitated. **"Dont tell that to anyone until we know what is going on Logan. Understand?"**

**"Yes i do. But now lets start this. So nobody can suspect anything.. You know i saw this guy last night. That means bad news. He's a Templar."**

**"I see. Why dont we kill him? They wont miss a Templar scum missing."  
**

**"No. We have to be careful. We arent just assassins. Its our job to help people. And ill do it. Be it my enemy or not."**

**"Are ye' Nuts? Why do i ask.. I hope ye have a plan. Ye busted his leg pretty badly congrats" **The doctor chuckled slightly. **"I am with ye on this. Whatever happens. I get ye back."**

**"I know Alistair."**

**-11:00 am Hospital Lobby.-**

"**I am sorry he. Cant get better i did all I could. But he wont be able to walk for atleast a seven months.****"**

By which the group then started threatening and the patient grabbed a gun which was thrown by one of his friends and said in a cold voice.

"**If i cant get better in time, someone will die" **as the person then pointed his gun at the little girl with a look of Anger and disgust as he then pulled the trigger, as the bullet was going at the little girl and she let out a terrified scream and Alistair tried to run to help her but Logan threw himself in between the bullet and Emily. As he then fell to his knees and passed out as his field of vision blacked out. The onlything he could hear was from threat from Alistair to the Hooligans.


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Assassins Creed: Legacy Rising**

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or its characters they are owned by its rightful owner, I only own my own characters and plot.

**Prologue part two**

Alistair was trying to keep Logan alive by keeping his chest from bleeding out as he started screaming and cursing in anger. A nurse walked to them both and took Alistair's hands off as she resumed doing it. As she spoke in a Italian Accent. **"I will be doing this. You go and get some supplies we have to do the procedure now."**

"**Ye are right." **Alistair quickly jumped up as he then pointed at two other Nurses to follow him as he left. Emily just looked at Logan with her light blue eyes as she stood there emotionless.

The nurse slowly looked at the girl with a small worried smile on the face.

"**It isn't your fault dear. Now be so nice and give me a few tissues."**

Emily did as she was asked. As the nurse then used the Tissues to stop the Bleeding and started thinking _"Where are you Alistair."_

Right at that, Alistair came in quickly getting the bullet out of Logan's chest and started checking if there was any damage.

"**I don't see any major damage. Ye always were Lucky." **

As he turned to the Nurse and started talking.

"**Mary we will keep an eye on him for a few days. Alright?" **

"**Yes Doctor." **

Mary just smiled as something seemed to bother her

As she took the girl outside while Alistair was stitching the wound together. Emily still shocked and depressed only sat down on the floor being quiet as she then started hugging her knees as she then started repeating words over and over. **"Ill help from now on, however, I can.**

**I won't be standing helplessly just let the doctor live.**

Alistair came out with a look of relief on his face.

"**He'll survive. Lucky bastard." **Alistair started laughing as he looked at the Nurse but his eyes quickly darted onto the traumatized girl while stroking his beard lightly, Mary sighed in happiness

"**Thank god. You did a miracle Alistair."**

"**Don't mention it. Its alright." **Alistair would kneel down near Emily with a worried look in his eyes. **"Hey little girl. Where are your parents?" **At that Mary just glared at him as Alistair then apologized and held Emily in a hug as his eyes showed sorrow and anger in them. A few hours passed as Logan woke up from his shot and everyone started hugging him in happiness. **"Hey. What happened."**

"**Ye were lucky. You cheated death." **

Emily just started crying tears of joy as Logan nodded to Mary to get the girl someplace safe. **"The doctor now needs to rest Emily alright?"**

They left with Alistair now starting to curse in a different language.

"**How could they do this. They killed off her parents."**

Logan just started shaking in rage as he sighed trying to calm down **"Any idea on what to do?"**

"**Ye could get her into a foster home or Orphanage." **Logan sighed as it seemed to be the most logical approach and nodded in agreement but then started thinking. **"Or she might have relatives that are still alive." **

"**What if not? She seemed to bond with ye she seems to like you. And you aren't married or have kids."**

"**I am twenty nine. I wasn't thinking about it yet. At least not that soon." **Meanwhile Emily who overheard the conversation and ran away as then a few of the undercover Templar operatives broke in and started smashing everything apart as then Alistair quickly walked out of the room to look around and ran to a room which was locked with a chain and a lock, as Alistair then opened it using the key he had to take a pistol and loaded it with a clip then slowly inched forward as a unknown female voice was heard. **"Found the girl yet?" **And male voice replied back. **"No. We have not."**

"**Find her now. That is an order. She's what the master requested."**

As Alistair looked around he found a knife laying on a desk and grabbed it as he then sneaked around the room checking it out seeing only three intruders, as one of them started to yell **"I found her!"** which made his blood freeze in panic as the third templar came into the room holding the girl as she was fighting against the grip smacking the nose of the assailant,

"**That brat broke my nose!"** Alistair then watched as the female removed her mask to reveal long brown hair and matching eyes as she then slapped the girl across the face. This made Alistair open fire on them hitting one of her accomplices with a shot into the heart, killing him instantly, as the other one opened fire with a submachine gun forcing Alistair to crouch down behind a wall as he shot through the window repeatedly. **"Damn it. Since when did they get so High tech?" **Alistair replied quietly. As they watched them run away with her as he threw the knife at the other templar hitting him in the shoulder as he heard a scream and he followed after them firing a couple of shots. But was too late as he then walked back to Logan who was standing already knowing by his friend's expression. As his own was filled with anger And said in a sour tone. "**Ill promise ill do whatever it takes to get her back. No matter how much it needs to be. They wont be getting away with that this easy." **

"_**That is the prologue. Sorry if it's short or anything. I am having a bit of a writers block but don't worry ill be continuing it as much as I can.**_


	3. Important Announcement

**Hi. TheDarkstorm here, ****I wont be posting for awhile since i have gotten depressed now. A friend of mine passed away yesterday in the hospital after dying the worst way imaginable. So sadly don't expect any Updates for awhile.**


End file.
